


Anatomía II

by Chuchu2004



Category: Disney - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Disney Multiverse, Dreamworks, Everyone Is Gay, HiJack in 2020?, Hiccup is a mess, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just wanna see my babies together, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nude Modeling, The Author Regrets Nothing, not exactly "nude" but semi, yes please
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchu2004/pseuds/Chuchu2004
Summary: Hipo quiere terminar la ilustración antes de que termine la clase.Jack no deja de mirarlo con unos bonitos ojos coquetos.En donde Hipo es un estudiante de arte y termina teniendo a un sexy Jack como modelo para su clase de anatomía de desnudos.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Anatomía II

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué es esto? ¿HiJack en el 2020? 
> 
> Necesitaba calmar mi necesidad de estos dos juntos y salió esto(?)

La facultad de Artes Plásticas y Escénicas de la Universidad de San Fransokyo era algo distinta a las otras. Mientras en otras facultades, como de economía o derecho, se respiraba un ambiente tenso y estresante, aquí reinaba la libertad. Personas iban de un lado a otro, algunas cargando grandes lienzos o caballetes, otras corriendo con pelucas o en pijama, tiradas en el suelo rodeadas de papeles o colores, con pintura en las manos y en el rostro. Algunas tenían el cabello pintado de todos los colores existentes, otras probaban nuevos y raros cortes, y otras destacaban por su extraña y peculiar forma de vestir. Un lugar donde la creatividad desbordaba en cada rincón. Aquí lo raro era lo normal, por lo que si no eras raro, no eras normal.

Una alegre rubia hablaba animadamente sobre su próxima clase mientras caminaba al lado de un muchacho castaño, dando pequeños saltos emocionados y meciendo su larga trenza llena de flores de un lado a otro. Su compañero la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, interviniendo en la conversación cuando lo creía necesario. Hipo prefería escuchar a Rapunzel, la muchacha parecía tener un sin fin de cosas por contar y él adoraba verla tan feliz, con ese brillo infantil que iluminaba sus grandes ojos verdes cuando se emocionaba por algo.

El largo pasillo que los llevaría a la clase de Anatomía II cruzaba la puerta trasera del auditorio principal. Aparentemente, había alguna práctica del musical que el primer curso de Artes Escénicas presentaría al final de su primer semestre, si los desafinados cantos y risas escandalosas indicaban algo. Ambos jóvenes se encogieron ligeramente ante otro chillido ensordecedor, riendo después de unos segundos.

“Espero que logren afinar eso para fin de semestre.” Comentó Hipo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría la gran puerta blanca, ambos llegando finalmente a su respectivo salón de clases. Todavía quedaban unos 20 minutos, por lo que no tenían mucha prisa.

La pequeña rubia soltó una risilla antes de entrar, caminando hasta uno de los caballetes que habían sido colocados por toda el aula. “Están dando su mejor esfuerzo, eso es lo que importa, ¿no?” Decidiéndose por uno casi en el medio del salón y en primera fila, dejó su bolsa morada en el suelo al costado de la silla alta de madera, sentándose finalmente.

Hipo la imitó, escogiendo el caballete de su costado, alejándose todavía más del centro. Prefería vistas de 3/4 al momento de dibujar, sentía que de ese ángulo el cuerpo humano podía apreciarse completamente. “Se podría decir que sí. Igual acaban de ingresar, no se puede esperar mucho de ellos.” Rapunzel le dirigió una dura mirada. “¡¿Qué?! ¿No recuerdas nuestro primer semestre?”

La rubia soltó un pequeño gemido lastimero antes de cubrir su rostro con ambas manos. “No me lo recuerdes, por favor…” A pesar de la obvia vergüenza que sentía, la chica rió aún escondida detrás de sus palmas.

El castaño también rió mientras comenzaba a sacar los lápices de carboncillo y algunos de grafito que yacían regados por todo su morral. “¿Te acuerdas de esa actividad en el curso de ‘Expresión’?” No encontraba su goma de borrar moldeable, ¿la habría olvidado en casa?

“¿Cuando tuvimos que venir en pijama?” Respondió la rubia, liberando finalmente a su rostro de la prisión de sus manos. Imitando a su amigo, comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila. Rapunzel era más organizada, por lo que se limitó a tomar su estuche con todas las cosas necesarias dentro. Lo colocó en el pequeño compartimiento para lápices del caballete antes de voltearse completamente a su compañero. “¿Y recitar un poema a cualquier persona que encontráramos caminando por el campus?”

Hipo asintió, abriendo uno de los tantos bolsillos de su morral, encontrando finalmente el borrador echo una pequeña bola al fondo. Lo sacó con una mueca, limpiándolo de las virutas de lápiz que habían quedado pegadas. “Recuerdo que nos sentíamos tan maduros por no ‘avergonzarnos’ y que los de último curso nos miraban con pena ajena y nosotros renegábamos diciendo _¿y esos qué se creen?_ ” El castaño volvió a reír, terminando de colocar sus utensilios en el largo espacio de madera.

“Ahora los entiendo perfectamente…” La más baja sonrió con algo de pena, no le gustaba sentirse superior a otras personas, pero debía admitir que la inocencia de los de primer curso a veces era desesperante. Y vergonzosa.

El salón comenzó a llenarse poco a poco de personas, algunas entraban en grupo y otras solas. Conversaciones empezaron a entremezclarse con risas y pequeñas discusiones, los alumnos tomando sus respectivos asientos frente a los caballetes.

“No puedo creer que ya estemos por terminar la carrera.” Murmuró la rubia mientras volvía a encarar al castaño. Habían sido distraídos por sus demás compañeros, charlando en grupos separados.

“¿A qué viene eso?” El castaño ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando a su pequeña amiga con una ceja levantada.

“Es que hablar del inicio de todo…” Rapunzel tomó su larga trenza y la pasó por sobre un hombro, jugueteando con las flores que la adornaban. “Parecía tan lejano el fin y ahora estamos a un solo semestre.”

Hipo asintió un poco, acomodando las delgadas correas de cuero que adornaban sus muñecas. “¿Ya sabes qué harás después?” Cuando la rubia se encogió de hombros con una tensa sonrisa, el castaño suspiró. “Sabes que la oferta de mamá sigue en pie, Punzie. Puedes exponer algunos de tus cuadros en su galería.”

La sonrisa de la chica se tornó dulce. “Gracias, Hipo. Igual me gustaría hacerme un nombre por mí misma.” La mirada de Rapunzel se desvió a un lado, su sonrisa ensanchándose ampliamente. “¡Eugene!” Llamó emocionada, todo su semblante parecía brillar.

Hipo se volteó hacia la puerta justo en el momento en el que el susodicho entraba rápidamente al salón. Sonrió. “Hey, Flynn.”

El mayor se acercó con una gran sonrisa, dando una ligera palmada en la espalda de Hipo al llegar a su costado. “Señor Haddock.” Saludó con fingida seriedad. Sus ojos pardos se fijaron en la sonriente rubia mientras se agachaba para poder darle un rápido beso en los labios a la muchacha. “Preciosa.” Una sonrisa llena de amor sólo para ella. “Es bueno verlos el día de hoy.” Dijo para ambos una vez había vuelto a erguirse.

Rapunzel soltó una pequeña risa cuando su novio se paró junto a ella, abrazando su cintura al estar aún sentada en la silla. Eugene colocó un brazo sobre los pequeños hombros de la muchacha, frotando su brazo con dulzura. “¿Qué haces aquí?” Preguntó la rubia, apoyando su mentón en el pecho de su novio para poder elevar la mirada hacia su atractivo rostro.

Eugene pertenecía al último curso de Artes Escénicas, por lo que era difícil que los tres pudieran pasar el rato juntos. Aún así, eso no había evitado que Rapunzel y él hicieran funcionar su relación. La pareja llevaba ya un par de años juntos e Hipo podía presumir que era gracias a él.

“Iba a ayudar a uno de los profesores con los de primero, parece que el musical anda muy atrasado y necesitan toda la ayuda posible para la organización.” Flynn volvió a agacharse un poco para poder besar la cabeza de su novia. “Pasaba por aquí y recordé que tenían clase, así que pensé en saludar.” Terminó, regalándole una amigable sonrisa a Hipo. “¿Qué les toca?”

“Anatomía.” Respondió Hipo, acomodándose un poco sobre la incómoda silla de madera. “Hoy toca desnudos…” No sería la primera vez que dibujarían con modelos en el aula, pero, de todas formas, Hipo seguía sintiéndose un poco avergonzado ante la idea de tener que mirar fijamente a una persona semi o completamente desnuda por dos horas.

Rapunzel rió nuevamente, afirmando su agarre al rededor de la cintura de Eugene. “Hipo morirá de vergüenza.” El castaño soltó un gemido lastimero, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. “La ironía de que sea el mejor de la clase, pero todavía no entienda la pureza que hay en un desnudo.” Flynn rió ante el comentario de su novia.

“Es bizarro y pervertido y me siento como un fisgón…” Gimoteó el castaño ante las risas de sus compañeros, incluso algunos cuantos fuera de su pequeño grupo también reían divertidos ante su obvio conflicto.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y una alegre mujer en medio de sus 40 entró al aula, cargando un gran montón de rollos de papel kraft. “¡Buenas tardes, chicos!” Saludó alegremente la profesora, dejando su cargamento desparramado sobre la mesa que se encontraba al frente del salón. Sus ojos marrones escanearon el aula y, al encontrarse con la incómoda mirada de Flynn, enarcó una ceja. “Señor Fitzherbert, salga de mi clase ahora.”

“Nos vemos luego.” Murmuró Eugene antes de escabullirse rápidamente fuera del salón de clases bajo la divertida mirada de la profesora. La mujer, una vez satisfecha de que no hubieran más intrusos, continuó con su clase.

“Bueno, hoy tendremos la primera sesión de desnudos del semestre. Y sí, digo primera porque durante estos meses nos centraremos en perfeccionar sus técnicas de posturas en realismo.” Después de hacer un pequeño ademán con la mano, una alumna se levantó de su silla y se acercó, tomando varios rollos de papel marrón antes de comenzar a repartirlos por el aula. “Gracias, Anna.” Comentó la mayor con una gran sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura, mirando al resto de jóvenes con obvia emoción. “Así que tendrán que hacerse de la idea de ver a varias personas sin ropa por aquí seguidamente. ¡Yay!” La profesora rió ante los quejidos que se escucharon por el salón. “Sé que a muchos no les gusta esta idea,” su mirada se posó en los ojos verdes de Hipo. El castaño se tensó. “Pero deben verlo como una buena oportunidad para terminar de perfeccionar sus técnicas.” La clase dio colectivo sonido de afirmación ante las palabras de la mujer.

Pronto, el sonido de papel rozando papel llenó el lugar, mezclándose nuevamente con conversaciones y risas, mientras los jóvenes intentaban estirar y pegar los rebeldes rollos de papel a la estructura de madera. Rapunzel lo logró a la primera, volteándose a ayudar a Hipo cuando el castaño falló en su tercer intento.

“Como se habrán dado cuenta, hoy practicaremos SOLO con carboncillo y papel kraft.” Continuó la mujer, rodando los ojos cuando algunas personas comenzaron a quejarse. “Solo carboncillo, ¿ok? ¡Si veo a alguien cogiendo un lápiz de grafito, lo convertiré en modelo para la próxima clase!”

“¡Me ofrezco como voluntario!” Gritó Jim en alguna parte del salón. Los demás soltaron carcajadas, algunos añadiendo silbidos y uno que otro sonido nauseabundo.

“Agradezco su oferta, señor Hawkins, pero creo que la mayoría de sus compañeros apreciaría verlo con sus ropas puestas.” Bromeó de vuelta la profesora mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada. “De vuelta al tema, ¡ya saben! ¡Carboncillo, señores, carboncillo!” La mujer levantó una mano, mirando el pequeño reloj que tenía envuelto en su muñeca. “El modelo no debe tardar y quiero que se comporten. Sé que no debería decirle esto a chicos de más de veinte años, pero conociéndolos…” Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, tratando de parecer decepcionada, pero la gran sonrisa que se mantenía en sus labios delataba su obvia diversión.

“Sí, mamá…” Hipo escuchó a alguien murmurar en el fondo, una voz muy parecida a la de Lilo, ganándose nuevamente algunas risas por parte de la clase.

La profesora rodó los ojos, ya acostumbrada a los comentarios de sus alumnos. “A la mayoría los conozco desde sus primeros días en esta universidad, ¡así que sé muy bien de qué pie cojean!”

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que la mujer desviara su atención de los jóvenes. La profesora acortó los pocos pasos que habían entre el escritorio y la entrada, volteándose una última vez a ver a sus alumnos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras los pasaba nuevamente por todos los jóvenes en una silenciosa advertencia, su mano quieta sobre la perilla. Después de esperar unos segundos más a que las risillas cesaran por completo, abrió la puerta. La mujer se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al que sería el modelo ese día e Hipo sintió como el aire abandonaba su ser involuntariamente al fijar sus ojos en la figura que acababa de entrar.

Un joven, posiblemente no mucho mayor que él, dio un par de pasos antes de saludar a la profesora con una alegre y deslumbrante sonrisa. “Chicos, les presento al señor Jackson Overland.” La profesora volvió al centro del aula, el tal Jackson siguiéndola de cerca. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, el tipo de persona que sólo veías en comerciales de ropa con gente bonita e inalcanzable. Todo su ser parecía deslumbrar con cierta aura atrayente, que hacía casi imposible que uno apartara la mirada. Su cuerpo, delgado y esbelto, parecía deslizarse sin esfuerzo alguno sobre las frías baldosas blancas. Aparte de la sonrisa deslumbrante y sexy, tenía un llamativo cabello blanco, los mechones rebeldes apuntando a diferentes lugares dándole un aspecto desordenado y relajado. Sus ojos, de un profundo azul ártico, brillaban con emoción mientras los pasaba por los rostros anonadados de todo el salón de clases. Al parecer, estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de reacciones. Hipo tragó en seco cuando aquellas hermosas orbes quedaron fijas en las suyas.

El chico hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano a forma de saludo mientras se encogía de hombros, finalmente apartando la vista del castaño. “Sólo Jack está bien.”

“¿Hipo?” El castaño escuchó a su mejor amiga susurrar a su costado y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inimaginable para apartar la mirada de la figura del recién llegado. Rapunzel lo miraba divertida, ambas cejas alzadas en un vago gesto de incredulidad. “¿Estás bien?”

El castaño pareció reaccionar un poco ante la pregunta, parpadeando varias veces antes de empezar a asentir. “Sí, sí, perfecto, ¿por qué no lo estaría?” La suave risilla de Punzie le hizo creer que ella sabía algo que él no.

“Bueno, Jack, ahí atrás hay una pequeña cabina. Puedes dejar tus cosas allí.” Comentó la profesora, atrayendo la mirada de Hipo nuevamente. El peliblanco asintió un par de veces antes de avanzar hacia cortina que lo separaría del resto de personas, pero no había avanzado ni tres pasos cuando la docente lo volvió a detener. “Una cosa más, ¿cómo te sentirías más cómodo?”

El joven volvió a sonreír aquella perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. “Prefiero semi-desnudos, si no es mucho problema.” Hipo sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder ante lo que eso implicaba. Desvió la mirada y la fijó en el vacío papel kraft, intentando calmar las extrañas reacciones de su cuerpo. Ya no era un adolescente, por Odín.

“Claro que no, querido. Es perfecto. Le daré unas últimas indicaciones a los chicos antes de comenzar, ¿te parece?” El peliblanco volvió a asentir antes de finalmente desaparecer detrás de las gruesas cortinas moradas que cubrían la entrada de la pequeña cabina. Y, automáticamente, el salón se llenó de susurros emocionados y risillas nerviosas.

Hipo fijó la mirada en sus demás compañeros, las mujeres tenían cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras conversaban en susurros animadamente, algunas cubriendo sus rostros por la vergüenza y otras mordiendo sus labios de manera sugestiva. El castaño no quería saber exactamente de qué estaban hablando, pero se hacía una idea. Una suave mano sobre la suya le hizo regresar la mirada a Rapunzel, quien lo seguía mirando con aquella sonrisa divertida. Sus ojos, sin embargo, tenían cierto brillo de preocupación. “¿Seguro que estás bien?”

Hipo suspiró y asintió. “Sí, no es nada, sólo que…”

“¿Es un hombre muy atractivo?” Terminó la rubia por él, riéndose al notar cómo las pecosas mejillas de su mejor amigo se encendían aún más. “Vamos, Hipo, no eres el único nervioso aquí. Creo que la mayoría de las chicas están a punto de desmayarse.” La más baja volvió a reír, tomando uno de los pedazos de carboncillo que tenía y comenzando a juguetear con él, manchando sus dedos de un profundo negro en el proceso. “Incluso Elsa, es tan raro verla así.”

Hipo volvió el rostro para fijarlo en la pálida muchacha, quien mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo mientras Anna, su melliza, susurraba de manera emocionada a su costado. El castaño sonrió un poco, en verdad era extraño ver a la estoica y seria muchacha tan…fuera de sí por algo tan simple como un joven. Aunque Hipo no podía hablar, él también había tenido una extraña reacción ante la llegada del modelo.

Normalmente, sus reacciones no pasaban de la incomodidad, pero fuera de eso, podía mantenerse tranquilo. No era como si los anteriores modelos hubieran sido personas desagradables visualmente, todos tenían cierto encanto, que hacía que las personas desearan dibujarlos. Pero había algo diferente en Jack e Hipo sabía, que, posiblemente, eso no lo iba a dejar concentrarse bien ese día.

Sería una sesión larga.

Unas fuertes palmadas lo hicieron posar la mirada nuevamente en la profesora, su sonrisa ensanchándose al notar las diferentes reacciones de sus alumnos. “A ver, chicos, unas últimas indicaciones.” Las conversaciones murieron de manera casi instantánea, la atención puesta en la mujer, que ahora estaba parada junto al pequeño podio en el medio de la habitación. Encima de este, una larga y baja plataforma había sido colocada como apoyo para la pose que el modelo eligiera. “Separaremos la sesión en dos partes de 40 de minutos con un pequeño descanso en medio para que Jack pueda estirar los músculos. Como siempre solemos hacer.” Después de esperar un poco hasta escuchar algunos sonidos afirmativos como respuesta, la mujer continuó. “Así que tendremos que trabajar rápido para que nos alcance el tiempo. No quiero sketches, quiero trabajos sólidos. Quiero sombras, quiero matizados, nada de bocetos rápidos, ¿queda claro?” Algunos quejidos se elevaron. “El boceto inicial no debería tomarles más de unos cinco minutos, ya no son principiantes. Quiero ver cómo logran captar en papel la suave y pálida tez de nuestro modelo, viendo que sólo utilizaremos carboncillo.” Más quejidos. “Ese es el reto del día de hoy. Si no nos alcanza el tiempo, continuaremos la siguiente clase con lo mismo, ¿entendido? Bien.” El suave roce de los arillos de metal, que sostenían la cortina, contra el tubo de aluminio hizo que la profesora levantara la mirada. “¿Listo?” Preguntó la mujer hacia el fondo de la habitación, obviamente hablando con el joven.

Hipo mantuvo la mirada fija en el papel, evitando buscar mayor contacto visual con el modelo. No fue hasta que escuchó suaves pasos en el medio del salón que se atrevió a mirar. Jack mantenía la espalda hacia él, una suave tela casi transparente cubriendo su cuerpo, desde sus delgados hombros hasta sus tobillos. Con un fluido movimiento, el joven deslizó la delicada seda, dejándola descansar en su angosta cintura mientras subía al podio sin mucho esfuerzo. En seguida, subió a la plataforma y, finalmente, dejó caer la tela por completo. Tenía una pequeña ropa interior azul que se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, dejando poco a la imaginación. Con gracia, el muchacho se sentó, manteniendo las piernas estiradas frente a él. Después, encogió la pierna derecha, su rodilla casi pegándose a su pecho, y encorvó el cuerpo sobre esta, abrazando la pierna doblaba con ambos brazos. Sus manos, una encima de la otra, quedaron reposando delicadamente sobre el tobillo de la extremidad encogida, levantando ese tobillo un poco. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y elegantes, casi hipnotizantes. Su rostro quedó escondido entre la parte superior de sus brazos, mas, después de unos pocos segundos, lo ladeó ligeramente.

Fijando sus ojos en Hipo.

El castaño tragó en seco, viéndose atrapado en un profundo mar azul, que parecía solo hundirlo más y más, dispuesto a ahogarlo entre sus aguas. Se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada, incluso incapaz de respirar. Sus manos se contraían de rato en rato, en un ligero movimiento nervioso. Sabía que debía comenzar a dibujar, que debía apartar la mirada y ensuciar sus dedos con carboncillo, pero se sentía inmóvil. La profunda mirada de Jack parecía haberlo engatusado, lo tenía completamente a su merced.

Un suave golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza lo hizo regresar al presente. Su mano voló al lugar atacado instintivamente, mientras volteaba para fulminar con la mirada al que lo había agredido. Para su sorpresa no tan grata, se encontró con la divertida mirada de la profesora detrás suyo. La mujer tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y ambas cejas enarcadas. “Tierra llamando al señor Haddock, ¿por qué no ha comenzado?” Algo le decía a Hipo, que la mayor se había dado cuenta de su obvia fascinación con el modelo, pero había decidido no señalarlo. Aún.

“E-estaba analizando…la…luz…” ¿En serio, Hipo? ¿En serio? Esa había sido la peor excusa que podía haber dado y, al parecer, sus demás compañeros concordaban con ello, pues varias risillas podían ser escuchadas de fondo. Hasta Rapunzel mordía su labio mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su dibujo, intentando parecer ajena a la escena aunque se estuviera muriendo de risa internamente. Traidora.

“Ah, la luz. Claro. Comience, señor, ya perdió como 10 minutos _analizando_ al modelo.” Más risas y una que otra carcajada invadieron el aula.

Hipo maldijo internamente, decidiéndose por fin a comportarse como el hombre de 22 años que era y dejarse de tonterías por un par de bonitos ojos coquetos. Tomó el carboncillo entre su pulgar e índice izquierdo y comenzó a trazar rápidas líneas sobre el papel. En cuestión se segundos, tenía el boceto de la postura bien definida. Nunca había tenido tantos problemas con la anatomía, quizás por eso era el curso donde siempre lograba destacar, aún si no se lo proponía. Cuando su mirada volvió a fijarse en el modelo, se dio con la sorpresa de que Jack no había apartado la mirada de él. Sintió nuevamente sus mejillas arder mientras una extraña sensación invadía su pecho. Algo primitivo, que retorcía sus entrañas y le hacía preguntarse cómo se sentiría clavar sus dientes en la suave piel de porcelana del modelo. Ojos verdes se movieron rápido hacia el lienzo, comenzando a detallar más las duras líneas base. La áspera textura del carboncillo se deslizaba entre sus dedos, mientras la punta del material comenzaba a trazar y darle forma a las facciones delicadas del muchacho. Hipo prefería comenzar por el rostro, algo un poco raro, ya que la mayoría de personas que conocía dejaban la cara para el final. Pero, para Hipo, había algo relajante en perfilar una nariz, definir unos labios o matizar los ojos. Solía demorarse más en los ojos, queriendo capturar los sentimientos que brillaban en precisos momentos.

Quizás por eso, cuando la profesora llamó al descanso, el castaño tenía solo el rostro avanzado.

El peliblanco, finalmente, desvió la mirada y estiró su pierna al mismo tiempo que levantaba ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza, suspirando sonoramente cuando un suave _pop_ indicó que sus vértebras regresaban a sus lugares correspondientes. Jack tomó la tela que había permanecido debajo suyo y se envolvió como pudo en ella, volteándose animadamente hacia la profesora cuando la mujer se acercó para charlar un poco. Hipo lo miró por unos cuantos segundos, sintiendo como su ser bajaba de aquel extraño trance al que había entrado. Cuándo notó que el modelo no lo miraba, apartó la vista.

El castaño suspiró mientras se volvía a centrar en su ilustración. Se alejó un poco del papel y comenzó a ladear la cabeza de un lado para otro con el fin de tener varios ángulos del dibujo. Se veía bien, no encontraba fallas…aunque la nariz estaba algo pequeña y chueca. Hipo hizo una ligera mueca antes de tomar el carboncillo nuevamente e intentar arreglar los pequeños detalles que había encontrado.

“Wow…” Su rostro giró hasta encontrarse con el de Rapunzel, quien miraba el papel kraft por sobre su hombro. “Eres asombroso, Hipo.” La rubia le sonrió sinceramente antes de volverse a mirar su propio dibujo. “En cambio yo soy un desastre…” Gimoteó, haciendo un gran puchero exagerado.

“Oye, no digas eso.” Hipo dejó el pedazo de carboncillo antes de levantarse y colocarse detrás de su mejor amiga. Rapunzel tenía más problemas que él al momento de dibujar realismo y más con carboncillo, siendo el fuerte de la muchacha paisajes al óleo (punto donde, irónicamente, Hipo tenía más dificultad). “No está mal, Punzie. Mira, el brazo es más de esta forma…” Tomando un pedazo del carboncillo de la muchacha, Hipo comenzó a corregir rápidamente el cuerpo, dándole pequeños concejos mientras afinaba o rehacía ciertos trazos. En pocos segundos, la ilustración estaba todavía mejor. “Ves, eran pequeños detalles.”

“Lo haces ver tan fácil.” Musitó la rubia mientras tomaba el carboncillo de las manos de Hipo y lo colocaba nuevamente en el compartimiento del caballete. “Aún cuando andas todo embobado por el sexy modelo, logras concentrarte, no es justo.”

“¡¿Q-qué?!” Chilló en voz baja el castaño, mirando de reojo al peliblanco para asegurarse de que no escuchara. Jack seguía entretenido charlando con la profesora, riendo ante algo que la mujer había dicho. Hipo sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo ante el alegre sonido de su risa.

“Vamos, no estoy ciega. Eres demasiado obvio.” Dijo la rubia con burla, cruzándose de brazos sin importar que su vestido rosado quedara manchado con carbón, una sonrisa socarrona apoderándose de sus labios rosados.

“¿Y tú, qué? ¿Cómo no estás como las demás?” Hipo imitó la postura de su amiga, mirándola desde arriba al mantenerse aún de pie.

“Soy papa casada, Hipo. No importan los encantos de Jack, son inmune a su sonrisa de comercial.” Comentó la rubia con obviedad, su rostro inexpresivo. El castaño soltó un bufido divertido, que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada. “¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!” Se defendió la rubia, aunque terminó contagiada por la risa de su compañero.

Ambos estaban ocupados riendo, por lo que no notaron las curiosas miradas que cierto peliblanco les dedicaba de rato en rato.

“Bien, chicos, últimos 40 minutos, quiero que los aprovechen al máximo.” La voz de la profesora se alzó sobre todas las demás, ayudándose por un par de aplausos para terminar de captar la atención de los jóvenes. Hipo volvió a su sitio aún soltando pequeñas risas, Rapunzel no estaba mejor que él. Cuando volvió a fijar la mirada en Jack, se encontró nuevamente con penetrantes ojos azules, que brillaban con curiosidad y algo más que no podía descifrar. “¡Comiencen ya, qué esperan!”

Aquella extraña burbuja volvió a atrapar a Hipo, aislándolo de los demás ruidos del salón, sus ojos fijos solamente en el pálido joven, que retomaba la posición en la que había permanecido por los 40 minutos pasados. El castaño se sorprendió con la precisión del modelo, parecía como si no se hubiera movido en absoluto. No tuvo que cambiar nada de la ilustración, los ángulos de la pose pasada siendo exactamente los mismos que ahora.

Queriendo evitar otra vergüenza pública, Hipo volvió a tomar el carboncillo y se centró en comenzar a definir los hombros y brazos del modelo. Era algo difícil poder concentrarse, cuando en lo único que pensaba era en cómo se sentirían aquellos delgados brazos al rededor de su cuello, tirando de él para acercarlo a aquel perfecto rostro. Cómo se sentiría aquella suave piel de porcelana bajo sus dedos, quizás cubierta con pequeñas marcas rojizas y moradas, producto de juguetonas mordidas.

Sus trazos se hacían más rápidos, pero no menos precisos, bajando aún más por la perfecta anatomía del modelo.

Delinear sus piernas, dándoles las sombras correctas para captar el cómo estaban tensados ciertos músculos, cómo la luz jugueteaba con su piel, cómo lo hacía ver más etéreo. Su mente volvió a divagar, esta vez pensando cómo se sentiría tener aquellas largas y torneadas piernas al rededor de su cintura, aferrándose con desesperación, mientras aquella dulce risa se transformaba en desesperados gemidos que comenzaban a pedir más y más y más…

El suave crujido del carboncillo partiéndose lo hizo salir de su trance, rompiendo la intensa conexión que se había formado entre modelo y artista. “Genial…” Murmuró para sí, recogiendo uno de los pedazos que había caído al suelo. Fue en ese momento, al agacharse, cuando notó que algo andaba mal.

Algo andaba muy mal.

En sus pantalones.

Oh.

Oh, por los dioses. Thor santísimo, Odín bendito, por favor, por favor, mátenlo ya. Hipo se sentía morir, quería que la tierra se abriera en ese instante y lo tragara sin dejar rastro alguno. ¿Por qué se había tenido que levantar ese día? ¿Por qué había decidido venir a clases? ¿Por qué el mundo había mandado al modelo más jodidamente sexy a su salón de clases para una maldita clase de _D E S N U D O S_? ¡¿Y por qué aquel modelo parecía prestarle tanta atención?! ¡Si no fuera por aquellos ojos! ¡Aquellos malditos ojos que parecían atraparlo y fundirlo dentro del alma del peliblanco, quitándola la capacidad de pensar o razonar o siquiera respirar! ¡¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta del gran efecto que tenía en él?! ¡Ahora se encontraba en media clase, rodeado de sus compañeros y en frente de su profesora favorita con una maldita erección!

El peor día de su vida.

Rogando por no parecer tan obvio, Hipo tomó su morral, que yacía tranquilamente en el suelo, y lo levantó hasta dejarlo en su regazo, abriendo los cierres mientras buscaba un pedazo de carboncillo más largo como excusa para mantenerlo ahí. Trataba de mantener su respiración pausada y calmada, rezándole a todos los dioses para que su rostro no estuviera tan rojo como lo sentía. ¿Hacía calor o sólo era su estúpido sonrojo? Piedad y misericordia, era lo único que pedía.

Sin embargo, parecía que eso sería lo último que recibiría ese día, ya que después de encontrar un pedazo más decente para continuar ilustrando, sus ojos volvieron a toparse con los azules de Jack, que en ese momento parecían…algo diferentes. El brillo se había perdido, dejando paso a una cierta neblina fuera de lugar y su pálida piel parecía haber adquirido un ligero sonrojo. ¿Estaría viendo mal? Hipo volvió a sentir aquella extraña burbuja que los aislaba de los demás, pero esta vez estaba cargada de algo, de cierta energía pesada que hacía que ambos fueran incapaces de apartar la mirada, que los incitaba a querer mezclarse, acercarse, tocarse…

¿Lujuria? Al parecer sí, los ojos de Jack estaban nublados de deseo. Tal vez los de Hipo se veían igual.

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo (aunque, la verdad, no hubieran podido hacer mucho en ese momento) la voz de la alegre profesora los obligó a salir del trance. “Muchachos, lo dejamos ahí por hoy. La otra clase está afuera y no quiero volver a discutir con el profesor de bodegones.” Suspiros colectivos se escucharon por todo el aula, seguidos de sillas rechinando contra el suelo y de papel siendo enrollado. “¡Guarden esos papeles para la próxima clase, seguiremos con lo mismo!”

El confundido castaño continuaba sosteniéndole la mirada al peliblanco, quien había deshecho por fin aquella incómoda pose, dejando su rostro al descubierto. Hipo no se había equivocado. Un tenue sonrojo teñía desde las mejillas hasta el cuello del pálido joven, quien lo observaba con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Había tomado la tela que yacía atrapada debajo de su cuerpo todavía y la había jalado en un vago intento por cubrir su cuerpo. Y sus ojos…esos malditos (¿o quizás benditos?) ojos tan expresivos, que estaban algo entrecerrados, ocultando a medias el deseo que había podido notar por unos segundos.

Era una imagen que le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera e Hipo estaba seguro que la tendría impregnada en sus pensamientos por varios días.

Mierda.

“Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Jack.” La profesora fue la que obligó al modelo a apartar primero la mirada, entreteniéndolo con una pequeña charla casual mientras el pálido joven se ponía en pie.

“¿Hipo?” El aludido parpadeó cuando un par de dedos fueron chasqueados varias veces en frente de sus ojos. “¿Ya te tengo conmigo?” El castaño se limitó a levantar la mirada hacia la de Rapunzel, asintiendo cuando la rubia enarcó las cejas al no haber tenido respuesta por algunos segundos. La rubia se cruzó de brazos, entre molesta y preocupada por la actitud de su mejor amigo. “¿En serio estás bien?” Era raro verlo tan fuera de sí.

Hipo, más tranquilo y centrado, volvió a asentir mientras comenzaba a despegar el papel kraft con cuidado del caballete. Para su alivio, el salón seguía lleno de sus compañeros, por lo que no se había quedado sentado como un estúpido más tiempo de lo necesario. Aunque sí lo suficiente como para preocupar a Punzie. “En serio, estoy bien.” Aunque estaba lejos de ser verdad, no se sentía capaz de comentarle sobre su _problemita_. Sería algo con lo que tendría que lidiar solo. “¿Tenemos algo después de esto?”

La rubia hizo un pequeño sonido pensativo mientras terminaba de meter sus cosas con delicadeza dentro de su bolso. “No, por hoy no.” Comentó mientras terminaba de enrollar su respectivo papel, colocándose el bolso sobre el hombro lista para salir.

Hipo asintió mientras se cruzaba la correa del morral por sobre el pecho, cubriría su _inconveniente_ hasta llegar al baño. Rogando a los dioses por que se apiadaran de él, se levantó y, de la manera más disimulada que pudo, acomodó el bolso para que quedara justo en su parte delantera. Satisfecho, tomó el papelote y lo enrolló rápidamente. “¿Te llevo o te quedarás a esperar a Flynn?”

La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón, Hipo siguiéndola de cerca. “¿Me llevas? Eugene saldrá hoy más tarde y me dijo que no lo esperara.”

“Claro, pero primero necesito ir al baño.”

Antes de salir del aula, Hipo se atrevió a mirar una última vez al modelo, encontrándolo al fondo del salón con la cortina a medio abrir, dispuesto a colocarse nuevamente su ropa. Sus miradas se sostuvieron por unos segundos antes de que el peliblanco le dedicara una sonrisa ladina y un guiño coqueto, ocultándose rápidamente detrás de la cortina. El castaño sintió como su cuerpo volvía a arder en llamas imaginarias y, sin esperar más, dejó el papelote en manos de Rapunzel antes de correr al baño.

Todavía quedaba una sesión e Hipo sabía que sería su perdición.

**____________________**

Habían pasado tres días desde el _incidente del modelo_ , como Hipo había comenzando a llamarlo.

Aquel día, después de haberse quedado unos buenos 10 minutos en el baño con respiraciones pausadas y pensando en gatitos tristes, Hipo pudo librarse del pequeño _problema_ que le había causado la última clase de anatomía. El viaje en motocicleta también había ayudado, el frío viento golpeando su rostro había hecho maravillas para, literalmente, enfriar su mente y, después de dejar a Rapunzel en su casa, Hipo había regresado a la suya para darse un frío baño con la esperanza de deshacerse del último rastro que había dejado aquel extraño encuentro en su ser.

Claro, había sido prácticamente por las puras, porque, durante los siguientes días, los sueños de Hipo habían estado plagados de piel de porcelana y profundos ojos azules. Incluso había tenido que tomar algunos minutos _extras_ para acabar con las consecuencias de sueños no tan inocentes. ¿En qué se había convertido? Se sentía un completo pervertido por ponerse de esa manera por alguien que tan sólo había estado haciendo su trabajo.

Porque Jackson sólo había estado haciendo su trabajo, ¿no?

Rapunzel había pasado el día siguiente recordándole cada mirada poco discreta que el peliblanco le había dirigido. Insistía que no sólo era la imaginación de Hipo, que ella también pudo notar que sucedía _algo_ y que él debería hacer algo al respecto. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No era como si Hipo no tuviera experiencia en esos asuntos, había tenido un par de relaciones y uno que otro coqueteo aquí y allá, pero tampoco se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para intentar hacer algo con alguien como Jack. Porque, seamos sinceros, aquel joven estaba muy fuera de su alcance. El castaño sabía que tenía lo suyo, sabía que muchas chicas y chicos se le quedaban mirando por los corredores, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Y eso lo llevaba a la situación actual.

Tenía clase de Anatomía II en menos de media hora e Hipo de verdad quería esconderse debajo de alguna piedra y no volver a salir hasta que el semestre hubiera terminado. No podía contar con el apoyo moral de su mejor amiga, ya que la rubia llevaba cierto electivo de canto que terminaba justo antes de que la clase comenzara. Así que estaba sólo con sus pensamientos, sentado en el suelo del largo pasillo a un lado de su salón correspondiente mientras revisaba su celular sin prestar mucha atención. El papel kraft de la clase pasada yacía enrollado sobre sus piernas, su mano derecha acariciando su áspera textura en un flojo y casi inconsciente movimiento.

Llevaba sentado ya más de 10 minutos cuando escuchó ciertos pasos deteniéndose a su costado. Decidió ignorarlos, quizás se trataba de un alumno viendo el horario colgado en la puerta del aula, verificando que este no fuera su salón correspondiente.

“Uhm…¿aquí es la clase de Anatomía II?”

Hipo no apartó la mirada de su celular al no reconocer la voz del otro muchacho, por lo que seguro se trataba de alguien menor o de otra carrera buscando a alguno de sus compañeros.

“Sí, ¿buscas a alguien?” Sintiéndose algo maleducado, el castaño creyó que lo mejor sería al menos dar la cara al recién llegado. Aquel muchacho no tenía la culpa de sus conflictos internos.

Claro, que cuando su mirada se encontró con profundos ojos azules, una sonrisa deslumbrante y desordenado cabello blanco supo que, en efecto, esa persona SÍ tenía la culpa de todos sus conflictos internos. Sobresaltado, el castaño intentó ponerse de pie rápidamente, pero sólo logró que su celular terminara en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. El rollo de papel kraft tampoco tuvo mejor suerte, rodando unos cuantos centímetros hasta quedar frente al peliblanco. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Hipo tomó su celular y, después de confirmar que la pantalla no hubiera sufrido algún daño, se puso de pie.“¡H-hola!” Saludó, golpeándose en su mente ante lo estúpido y desesperado que había sonado. Genial, una pésima primera impresión.

Para su alivio, el otro joven sólo soltó una pequeña risilla mientras se agachaba para recoger el olvidado dibujo de Hipo que había quedado en el suelo. “Hey.” Fue su simple respuesta. La curiosa mirada de Jack estaba puesta en el rollo que tenía en sus manos y, después de un par de segundos, volvió a posarla en la del más alto. “¿Puedo?”

Hipo parpadeó un par de veces confundido, no entendiendo muy bien a que se refería. Después de un pequeño momento, su cerebro pareció recuperarse de su _lag_ temporal y entender que el otro joven que refería a su ilustración. “Claro, adelante.” Se encogió de hombros para intentar parecer más relajado, aunque sabía que había fallado épicamente cuando los labios del peliblanco formaron una sonrisa ladina.

Por alguna razón, aguantó la respiración mientras Jack desenrollaba el tubo de papel kraft, un extraño nerviosismo invadiendo su ser. Hipo no solía ponerse nervioso cuando otras personas miraban su trabajo, tampoco era que fuera presumido y anduviera restregando a otros en la cara su talento. Prefería mantener un semblante bajo, pero si se lo pedían, gustoso mostraba lo que hacía.

Los delicados y largos dedos del más bajo terminaron de abrir el dibujo, y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. “Wow…” Logró murmurar en medio de un suspiro, sus dedos levantándose con toda la intensión de pasarlos por encima de la ilustración, pero deteniéndose a último momento. “¿En verdad soy yo? Me veo tan…” Parecía como si hablara consigo mismo, como si tuviera una conversación privada.

Pero, como era costumbre para Hipo, su boca reaccionaba antes que su cerebro. “Hermoso.” Espetó, sin poder controlarse. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, cubrió su boca con una mano, como si aquello pudiera borrar lo que ya estaba al aire. ¿Estaba sonrojado? Estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojado, sus mejillas ardía un poco.

Jack lo miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas, aquella sonrisa ladina volviendo a apoderarse de sus delgados labios. “Iba a decir _diferente_ , pero aprecio el cumplido.” Comentó con diversión, antes de volver a erguirse completamente. A pesar de eso, todavía tenía que levantar la mirada para poder fijarla en la de Hipo, aquello hizo que el castaño se atreviera a sonreír un poco más confiado. “Tienes mucho talento.” El peliblanco le devolvió la ilustración nuevamente enrollada y el castaño cayó en cuenta de que estaban más cerca de lo que creía.

“Gracias.” Hipo tomó el rollo de karft y se agachó para levantar su morral, acomodándoselo en el hombro. “Pero yo solo replico lo que veo, así que el mérito de que se vea tan _bueno_ no es sólo mío.” Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa ladina. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Hipo Haddock estaba coqueteando?

Ésta vez fue Jack quien terminó con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, apartando la mirada mientras una mano rascaba su nuca y una suave risa nerviosa escapaba de sus labios.

Hipo aprovechó ese momento para observar a su acompañante. Jack vestía una simple remera celeste con el logo de una banda que no conocía, un buzo gris y unas adidas blancas. Era casi increíble como el peliblanco podía hacer que un atuendo tan sencillo pareciera ropa de diseñador. Al sentirse observado, el modelo regresó la mirada al sonriente rostro del castaño, enarcando una ceja. “Tendrás dos horas para mirarme después, ¿lo sabes?”

El castaño se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada del otro hombre. “Un poco más no hace daño, ¿no?” Recibió una carcajada y otro lindo sonrojo por parte de Jack como respuesta. Sintiéndose más cómodo, se animó a seguir con la conversación casual. “No es por parecer maleducado, ¿pero qué haces aquí?”

El peliblanco metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del buzo, encogiéndose de hombros en el acto. “Quise llegar un poco antes, mirar el lugar.” Como para enfatizar su punto, Jack dio una larga mirada por los alrededores de lo que se podía apreciar del campus. “La facultad de educación es muy diferente.”

Hipo lo miró con sorpresa. “¿Estudias aquí?” Decidido a que quizás no era tan bonito tener una conversación en medio de un pasillo, el castaño abrió la puerta de la vacía aula y esperó que Jack pasara primero. El peliblanco le agradeció el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, entrando al salón con un par de zancadas. Hipo lo siguió por unos pasos antes dirigirse al caballete que había utilizado la clase pasada para dejar sus cosas ahí. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como Jack lo seguía algo inseguro, terminando por sentarse en la silla del caballete junto al suyo.

“Estudiaba.” Corrigió el peliblanco una vez que Hipo se había sentado en su silla correspondiente. “Terminé hace un par de años.”

El castaño asintió, entonces Jack sí era mayor que él. “¿Educación…?”

“Educación inicial.” Completó el peliblanco con una dulce sonrisa, como si se hubiera acordado de algo en ese momento.

“Entonces puedo asumir que eres bueno con los niños.” Después de una suave risa por parte de Jack y un par de asentimientos de cabeza, Hipo continuó. “¿Cómo lo haces? Los niños son tan…difíciles. Siento que me odian.”

El peliblanco volvió a reír, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Al parecer le daba mucha gracia la maldición del castaño. “Los niños no son difíciles, sólo necesitan de mucho amor y paciencia.” Su mirada se tornó suave. “Ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos.” Todo su semblante parecía haber cambiado. Todo rastro de aquel coqueto joven había sido reemplazado, dejando en cambio a un hombre que amaba lo que hacía.

Hipo sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho. “Que bellas palabras.” Murmuró.

“¿Tú crees? Eso repetía uno de mis profesores.” El mayor se encogió de hombros, sonriendo más abiertamente.

“Es una forma muy poética de ver la enseñanza.” El castaño pasó una mano por sus cabellos. “¿Trabajas?”

“Yup.” El peliblanco comenzó a mecer sus piernas sobre la alta silla, cualquiera pensaría que seguía siendo un estudiante de secundaria. “Normalmente hasta medio día. Y, como te habrás dado cuenta, de ‘modelo’” hizo comillas con los dedos, “a medio tiempo.”

“¿Por qué las ‘comillas’?” Hipo imitó la acción del otro joven, riendo algo divertido.

“Vamos, _esto_ “ Jack se señaló a sí mismo, “no tiene pinta de modelo. Quizás para cosas como estas, ya sabes, modelos para estudios de arte y eso. ¿Pero para la industria como tal? No creo.” Hipo lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, provocando que el peliblanco ladeara ligeramente la cabeza. “¿Qué?”

“Yo creo que _esto_ ,” el castaño lo señaló por completo. “tiene potencial para cualquier tipo de modelo.” Jack se volvió a sonrojar y abrió la boca seguramente para refutar, pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

“¿Hipo?” Ambos voltearon hacia el sonido, encontrándose con la pequeña figura de Rapunzel entrando al aula. La muchacha apresuró el paso hasta quedar al lado del castaño, ojeando al otro joven con una mezcla de picardía y sorpresa.

“Hey, Rapz.” Saludó Hipo, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de la rubia y atrayéndola a su costado en un medio abrazo. La más baja devolvió el gesto de inmediato. “Lograste salir antes.”

“Sí, la profesora nos dio unos minutos de práctica libre y decidí que era mejor venir de inmediato.” Respondió la rubia una vez que logró zafarse de los brazos de su mejor amigo, su mirada todavía fija en el nuevo acompañante. “Pero no pensé que tendrías…compañía.” Rapunzel enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de lado cuando el peliblanco desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

“Punzie…” Advirtió Hipo, sintiendo como el calor volvía a invadir sus mejillas, provocando una melodiosa risa por parte de su amiga.

“Creo que no nos hemos presentado.” La atención de Jack volvió a la rubia, mirándola con pura curiosidad. “Soy Rapunzel Corona, pero todos me dicen Punzie. O Rapz.” Rió la muchacha mientras estiraba una mano hacia el peliblanco.

“Jackson Overland, pero me dicen Jack.” El pálido joven tomó la pequeña mano de la rubia en un amigable apretón. Después, ambos se volvieron hacia el castaño. “¿Creo que tampoco nos hemos presentado?”

Hipo se sintió como un idiota, había olvidado lo básico al conocer a una nueva persona. “Sí, ah, lo siento…” Volvió a desordenar sus cabellos con una mano antes de dirigírsela hacia el más bajo. “Hipo Haddock. ¿Sólo…Hipo?” Sorpresa pasó por los ojos de Jack mientras tomaba su mano, el castaño no pudo evitar notar lo suave y fría que era al tacto. “Sí, sí, ríete. Todos lo hacen.” No sería la primera vez que alguien se burlara de su nombre, ya estaba más que acostumbrado y la pequeña sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios era signo de aquello.

“Es inusual, pero no malo.” Contestó Jack, de nuevo aquella sonrisa pícara apareciendo en su rostro. Hipo sintió como su propia sonrisa se ensanchaba, ambos perdiéndose en los ojos ajenos.

Rapunzel carraspeó, sacando a ambos jóvenes de la burbuja que habían formado. Incluso sus manos habían permanecido unidas, soltándolas rápidamente al darse cuenta de su pequeño error. La muchacha los miró divertida, sus teorías confirmándose más. “¿Y qué te trae por aquí tan temprano, Jack? Todavía quedan algunos minutos para la clase.”

El peliblanco pasó ambas manos por su cabello, desordenándolo más antes de contestar. “Quería conocer el campus de la facultad de arte, la de educación es muy diferente.”

“¿Estudias aquí?” Respondió al rubia con sorpresa.

“Estudiaba. Soy profesor de inicial.”

“¡Trabajas con niños!” La rubia dio un par de saltitos en su lugar. “¡Los niños son tan hermosos!”

“¡¿Cierto?!”

“Siento que ustedes dos se llevarán bien.” Intervino Hipo con una pequeña risa. Azul y verde se posaron en él.

“Pues entonces tendrás que ser la razón para que nos veamos más seguido, ¿no?” Comentó Rapunzel con una sonrisa pícara, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Hipo sintió como el calor volvía a apoderarse de sus mejillas con fuerza. “¡Rapunzel!” Tanto la rubia como Jack rieron con fuerza.

El cómodo ambiente que habían logrado fue interrumpido cuando el salón comenzó a llenarse de personas. Los alumnos entraban con sus habituales charlas y risas, apoderándose del resto de caballetes rápidamente. Algunos le daban miradas curiosas a Jack, otras parecían simplemente tener mejores cosas que hacer. Rapunzel tomó rápidamente el caballete al costado de Hipo, el mismo que había utilizado la clase anterior, y Jack se levantó de su asiento cuando una de las alumnas se lo había pedido amablemente. Hipo, de un salto, se había bajado de su silla, ofreciéndosela al modelo para que se sentara hasta que la profesora llegara, pero en medio de su propuesta, la alegre voz de la docente invadió el salón de clases.

“¡Buenas tardes, mis pesadillas!” La mujer cargaba varios lienzos pequeños en sus brazos, posiblemente el trabajo de algún otro curso que dictaba. Sus ojos escanearon el lugar en su búsqueda de intrusos hasta que se toparon con los de Jack, que todavía permanecía en medio de Hipo y Rapunzel. “¡Jack! ¡Veo que estuviste socializando con mis mejores alumnos!” El modelo sonrió algo apenado y, finalmente, se acercó a la profesora.

“¡Favoritismo!” Gritó Jim, levantando su papel kraft como si fuera una espada.

“¡Oh, cállese, señor Hawkins!” La alegre mujer rió con ganas, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el delgado hombro de Jack. “Como ya sabes, puedes dejar tus cosas en la cabina.” El peliblanco no necesitó escuchar nada más antes de dirigirse a la parte trasera del salón, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus zapatillas. Hipo lo miró con una extraña sensación en la garganta, ¿anhelo, tal vez?

“Estoy segura de que luego retomarán su conversación.” Susurró Rapunzel mientras terminaba de sacar el estuche con sus lápices. Hipo le sonrió un poco, antes de que centrara su atención en pegar el rollo de papel kraft en el caballete.

“Como quedamos la sesión pasada, chicos, hoy terminaremos la pose anterior. Aunque, en verdad, deberíamos comenzar con una nueva posición, ya deberían de ser capaces de terminar posturas complejas en menos de una hora.” La mujer observó a los alumnos con ambas cejas enarcadas mientras se cruzaba de brazos. “Pero, después de ver sus trabajos antes de terminar la sesión anterior, noté que varios todavía están algo atrasados. Así que seré misericordiosa el día de hoy.” Risas se entrelazaron con alabanzas, provocando que la profesora rodara los ojos divertida. “¡Con ustedes no hay seriedad, no puedo trabajar así!” Incluso Hipo se animó a reír esta vez, en verdad tenían la suerte de tener una profesora tan asombrosa. “¿Listo, hijo?” Preguntó la mujer cuando la riel de la cortina sonó. Hipo se atrevió a voltear la mirada y, al igual que la primera vez, sintió cómo perdía el aliento ante la etérea forma que tomaba Jack. El joven caminó con seguridad hasta el centro del aula, repitiendo las mismas acciones que la clase anterior. Hipo se vio perdido otra vez en los fluidos movimientos del modelo. “Bien, ya saben, 40 minutos de trabajo, descanso de 20 y finalizamos con otros 40 minutos. Si terminan, podríamos hacer otra pose. ¡A trabajar!” Y, sin más, el sonido del carboncillo frotado contra el papel inundó el lugar, los jóvenes artistas concentrados en plasmar lo que veían en papel.

Los ojos de Jack no abandonaron los de Hipo nuevamente.

**____________________**

Decir que esa sesión había sido más llevadera que la anterior, sería mentir descaradamente. Hipo había logrado terminar el dibujo mucho antes que los demás, pero igual había perdido bastante tiempo intercambiando miradas cargadas de _algo_ con el modelo, ambos perdidos en ese extraño trance al que entraban cuando Hipo dibujaba y Jack modelaba para él. Bueno, no para él, para la clase, pero a Hipo le gustaba pensar que sólo era para él. Posesivo e infantil podrían llamarlo.

Después de haber terminado y de recibir el visto bueno (y un gran cumplido) por parte de la profesora, Hipo había intentado ayudar a Rapunzel con su trabajo en el vago intento de desligarse de la penetrarte mirada de Jack. Aún así, no importaba cuánto intentara poner su atención en otra cosa, sentía los ojos del peliblanco en su ser, su mirada demandando que sus ojos solo fueran puestos en él.

_Mírame. Mírame. Mírame_

Parecían repetir en un mantra hipnotizante e Hipo, gustoso, se había dejado cautivar.

Como ya casi era costumbre, la profesora había escogido los tres mejores trabajos para llevárselos y exponerlos en la habitual galería estudiantil que se habría durante la última semana del semestre. Hipo no había querido dar su trabajo cuando la docente se lo había pedido, pero sabía que no podía negarse. Rapunzel había dado un pequeño chillido entusiasmado cuando el suyo había sido también escogido, el castaño más que feliz por el pequeño triunfo de su mejor amiga.

La clase había terminado con un agradecimiento colectivo a Jackson por sus servicios prestados, al parecer cambiarían de modelo para las siguientes sesiones. Hipo se sentía aliviado y decepcionado; podría volver a dibujar sin arriesgar su dignidad, pero extrañaría aquella extraña sensación que el otro joven producía en él. Después de unas palabras más, la profesora los había dejado ‘en libertad’, terminando la clase unos minutos antes.

Jack había desaparecido detrás de la cortina e Hipo seguía a una animada Rapunzel fuera del salón, su mirada volviendo a la cabina a cada rato durante su trayecto para salir del aula. No se había despedido de él.

“…así que le dije que lo podría ayudar a terminar de pintar los escenarios.” Terminó la rubia, volviéndose a su mejor amigo mientras continuaban caminando por los pasillos de la facultad. Al verse ignorada, la muchacha bufó indignada. “¡Hipo! ¿Me escuchaste?”

“¿Ah?” El castaño bajó la mirada, verde encontrándose con verde. La rubia rodó los ojos.

“Dije que me quedaré a ayudar a Flynn con los escenarios.” Repitió. “Él me llevará a casa después.”

“Ah, está bien.” Respondió el castaño con una apenada sonrisa. “Lo siento, Punzie…”

La más baja suspiró sonoramente, tirando su larga trenza detrás de su espalda con un movimiento de mano. “No te preocupes.” Le regaló una sonrisa amable. “¿Qué harás?”

El joven se encogió de hombros. Levantó la mirada, viendo el cielo por el enorme tragaluz en medio del campus, notando como tonalidades naranjas y rosáceas comenzaban a mezclarse con el frío celeste. Anochecería pronto. “Supongo que iré a casa para avanzar con el proyecto de ‘Técnica Libre’”

“Maneja con cuidado, ¿sí?” Rapunzel se acercó al castaño y lo envolvió en un suave abrazo. Hipo devolviéndoselo de inmediato.

“Y tú me avisas cuando llegues a casa.” El castaño agachó la cabeza para dar un pequeño beso en medio de los lisos cabellos de su mejor amiga.

La rubia se separó con cuidado y volvió a darle una gran sonrisa. “Claro, nos vemos mañana.”

“Bye.” La rubia dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia algún punto del gran campus, Hipo la observó hasta que se perdió de vista.

Suspiró, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el estacionamiento de la facultad mientras sus pensamientos volvían a ser invadidos por cierta persona. Se sentía mal por no haberse despedido de Jack después de que habían tenido ese acercamiento. Sentía que la pequeña conversación que habían tenido antes de la clase, había significado más que esas miradas llenas de deseo que se habían estado lanzando. Quizás esa conexión sólo la había sentido Hipo, quizás para Jack sólo era otro alumno que quedaba embobado con su físico. Aún más desganado que antes, Hipo caminó por el gran estacionamiento trasero de la facultad, sus pasos sonando contra el cemento. Mantenía la mirada fija en el cielo, cada vez más cubierto de naranja y un oscuro morado que de celeste.

Se trepó a su moto después de ubicarla unos momentos después, mas no la encendió. Se entretuvo acomodando las correas de su casco y de su morral, tratando de alargar el tiempo en llegar a casa por el simple hecho de que disfrutaba del lugar. El estacionamiento de motos se encontraba junto al jardín trasero del campus, rodeado por altos árboles y pequeñas flores. Una extraña combinación entre el frío pavimento y frescura de la naturaleza. Mantenía la mirada gacha en sus manos que todavía trabajaban en acomodar las correas y estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban en su dirección. No fue hasta que un par de Adidas blancas aparecieron en su campo de visión que se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con la tímida sonrisa de Jack, quien lo miraba con inseguridad.

“¿Jack?”

“Hey, Hipo.” Respondió el peliblanco, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza mientras una mano se posaba en su nuca.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” Hipo dejó el casco en medio de sus piernas, volteándose lo mejor que podía en su posición para darle toda su atención al recién llegado.

Las pálidas mejillas del mayor se tiñeron de un adorable tinte rosa, haciendo que el estómago de Hipo diera una pequeña voltereta. “Uhm…”

“¿Estás bien?” El castaño comenzó a preocuparse.

“¡Sí, sí! Sólo que…ugh, Dios.” Jack tomó su rostro entre sus manos, suspirando ligeramente. Hipo comenzaba de verdad a preocuparse cuando el más bajo volvió a levantar la mirada. El sonrojo seguía presente, pero esta vez acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa. “Escuché tu conversación con Punzie hace un rato y, pues…” El peliblanco desvió la mirada, riendo por los nervios. “decidí seguirte. Lamento si suena raro, pero puedo irme si gus-“

“¡NO!” Jack se sobresaltó ante el grito de Hipo, el castaño dándose cuenta de su error de inmediato. “No, o sea, lamento haber gritado.” Tartamudeó un poco. “Pero está bien. Que me hayas seguido, digo.” Jack enarcó una ceja, su sonrisa comenzando a aparecer nuevamente. Hipo se quiso golpear internamente. “¡Lo que quiero decir!” Exclamó, estaba seguro que su rostro estaba completamente rojo a este punto. “Es que no me molesta, que me hayas seguido.” Finalizó, atreviéndose a sonreír un poco.

Jack sonrió todavía más, la confianza volviendo a sus ojos junto con un brillo de emoción. “De todas formas no te habías despedido. Eso fue muy grosero.” Hizo un pequeño puchero. “Me lastimaste, Hipo.” Para enfatizar, colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

El castaño, sintiéndose un poco más atrevido, tomó la mano que Jack había levantado, dejándola reposar sobre la suya. “Déjame recompensarlo.” Murmuró mientras verde se fundía con azul en aquel extraño, pero conocido trance que los envolvía cuando estaban juntos.

“¿Cómo?” Respondió Jack también en un susurro, dando un inconsciente paso hacia el castaño.

Hipo sonrió de lado, entregándole el casco que había permanecido entre sus piernas. “Conozco un buen café cerca de aquí.”

Jack, sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el casco que le estaba siendo ofrecido. Después de unos segundos (en los que Hipo pensó que se iba a negar) el mayor levantó la mirada con una hermosa sonrisa perlada. “¿Qué estamos esperando?”

Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa antes de prender la moto con un fuerte movimiento de pie, el motor rugiendo en medio del casi vacío estacionamiento y opacando la alegre risa del peliblanco. Sin esperar otra invitación, Jack trepó ágilmente a la parte trasera de la motocicleta y enredó sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de Hipo. El castaño soltó los frenos y juntos salieron disparados hacia la salida del campus, los corazones de ambos latiendo fuertemente debido a la emoción o la adrenalina.

Ninguno sabía la verdadera razón, pero la averiguarían pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, ¡muchas gracias por leer! 
> 
> Tenía esta pequeña idea en mente desde hace días y pues, después de la insistencia de mi beta (shoutout a mi hermosa bb, gracias por todo<3) salió este one shot. La verdad, tenía una idea diferente para el final, pero ya saben cómo son la mayoría de estas cosas, suelen escribirse por sí mismas xD
> 
> ¡En fin! De nuevo, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia. El HiJack es una de mis OTPs supremas y no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre serán la base de mi estabilidad mental~ <3 
> 
> De nuevo, ¡gracias y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
